


Our Fate

by byulyjh



Category: NCT
Genre: Cute, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: Yuta loves Winwin but he too scared to confessed until one day ,{im suck at summary sorry}





	Our Fate

If people asked who is Winwin , theres no other answer beside "the one who always with Yuta" . 

That two person has become bestfriend since middle school.If one of them get hurt , the other one cried.If one of them have a bad day , the other one is the only person who can comfort the latter.If one of them happy,the other was more happy.Even the other students tried to separated them both,theres no way.They always find way to be together.If people said theyre gay,they dont mind - Winwin maybe mind it but Yuta doesnt give a fuck about it - All Yuta know , Winwin is the only person who can make him happy , the only person who understand him , the only one who knows him inside out , the one who doesnt care about his negative sides .Yuta always said that he is Winwin's soulmate since the first day they met at middle school.

 

// first met // 

It was his first day but he was late to school.As a new student , he found the school a bit confusing.Theres no clear sign and he need to make his way to office alone.Yes , his parents was really that busy that they just left Yuta alone at this big school.As he walk,he found one pretty boy sitting alone at the corner.What make Yuta drown to him was , that boy is crying.As a responsible kid Yuta is , he walked to the crying boy

"h-hey , are you okay?" 

The crying boy looked up , his eyes puffy but Yuta still can see the pretty features in him.But theres nothing Yuta can do,the boy cried harder. Yuta sit beside the other,giving him a slow pat at the boy's shoulder.The boy finally look up , snorts all over his face . 'cute' , Yuta thought .

"i-i lose my money , i-i didnt have any money for l-lunch" 

Yuta give him a small smile , not stopping for patting the boy's shoulder.

"Its okay , i bring my own lunch ! We can share" 

The other boy blinked his eyes , not knowing what to response and what to do 

"oh ! and im a new student , my name is Yuta" 

the pretty boy finally smile a little , "S-sicheng" he said

Yuta scrunched his face , " im sorry , what? " 

"Sicheng" , the pretty boy said again , this time more loud and clear so Yuta can hear it well 

" ahhh , but can i called you ..... " Yuta stopped a seconds , studied Sicheng's face . Yuta can see the boy's cheeks was blushing and Yuta cant help but to smile at the cute boy 

"i called you , Winwin " Yuta said , Sicheng's face was in confusion . "Why ?" , Sicheng asked , frowned

Yuta take a look again at the boy , taking all his pretty features in his eyes before he pinch the boy's cheeks and said " just because" and both of the boy start to laugh 

 

// end // 

to make it short , that was how Yuta and Winwin know each other , how they met and how they become close.  
Even the teachers cant help but to smile whenever Yuta and Winwin having a little fights . Theres no one winning in their fights .They always end up forgiving each other.Even their parents know how their sons react when they fight.Their day in middle school mostly the cute and fluffiest you can see . But when they in highschool , everything start to change . They start to grow up , people start to judge and most importantly , Yuta could feel theres feeling involve . 

// Highschool Days // 

"woooo look at those two lovebirds , they always spend time together hahaha havent they bored already?" 

Yuta and Winwin choose to ignored those talks most of the time.For Yuta,its not worth fighting with cockroaches like them.Being called gay everyday by their classmates wasnt a problem anymore.Theyve immune by the words.Even Yuta knew that Winwin was uncomfortable with it , theres nothing Yuta can do.He cant left Winwin and he knows Winwin also can left him.All they have to do is endure the negative shits and go on with their daily life. 

Until one day , left Yuta speechless 

It was their daily things to do - walking at the park after doing homework together and grab some icecream-

They bought two chocs icecream as always but Yuta know something bugging Winwin since their homework session after school today.As Yuta want to ask,Winwin suddenly speak

"Yuta , can i ask you a question?" 

Yuta nodded , not knowing what to expect 

"i hope you dont get offended by this but are you perhaps , gay ?" 

Yuta look at Winwin , speechless . Even he dont know his sexual orientation .

"I , i dont know Winwin-ah ... How about you?" 

This time Winwin is the one who look speechless . Winwin smile , but didnt say a word . So , Yuta assume Winwin also confused by his sexual orientation . 

The walk back home was quite more than usual but still they walk hand intertwined to each other.Yuta walk Winwin's to his home , but he knows theres actually alot Winwin want to say but Yuta wont force it. 

They finally arrived at Winwin's home , Yuta somewhat felt his heart heavy to let Winwin's go.He definitely felt this everyday but today was much heavier.Maybe because the unsolved feelings between them make everything looks heavier. 

"What are we ?" Winwin asked , 

"Huh?" 

"For you , what are we ?" Winwin asked again

"Whatever you want it to be" Yuta said , 

Winwin sighed 

"Its didnt work if the other person have differents thought from the latter" 

Yuta somewhat understand what Winwin's talking about.But he just need time and he believe , Winwin also need his time . 

"We are soulmate Winwin-ah , youre my soulmate" 

Winwin smile , before he goes to hug Yuta.As always,Yuta hug Winwin back.And Yuta sure,this time involved much more feelings than before.He sure of himself. 

"Goodnight my soulmate" Winwin said before he peck a kiss on Yuta's cheek before ran to the door 

Yuta creeped a smile . A happy smile , he touch is cheeks,it was the first time Winwin kiss him -even from the endless cuddles they shared since middle school , this is the first time Winwin exactly kiss him.Even it was on his cheeks- 

"Goodnight , my love" Yuta whisper under his breath 

//end//

 

|| the present days || 

Now both of them have graduated from highschool , both of them make a decision to attend a same uni.While waiting for the called ,they both work at a pet shop belong to Winwin's step brother , Doyoung.Everything feel so right except both of these dummies still not confessing to each other . 

"Yuta , i hate to say this but can you confessed to Winwin? The pets get sick from seeing you both flirting everyday" Doyoung said , obviously done with these two kids 

Yuta just let out a chuckled and thought to himself 'one day' 

Its was Winwin's birthday and Yuta thought it was the perfect day to confessed is undying love to Winwin.Theres no party since Winwin hate party and having people come to his house , so Yuta just make a little one for only both of them just like what they always did every year . The party was at Yuta's and Winwin has no idea what gift that Yuta has prepared for him this year.Yuta's parents wasnt home because they both busy going outstation at Japan and its make Yuta's heart feel a little lighter and easier.Winwin walked in Yuta's house but he cant see any decoration or balloons like Yuta always did . He walked in to a casual living room with nothing on it . Winwin start to called out Yuta's name but Yuta still doesnt make any sounds . Winwin's heart started to pound , scared that something might happened to Yuta on his birthday.Winwin run to the upstairs to Yuta's room and what surprise him was he find thousands flowers was there with scented candle.But he still cant find Yuta as he want to enter Yuta's room , his ears heard a familiar songs playing at the background . It was their favourite song! As soon as Winwin walked inside , he found Yuta at the chair , all smiley and hold a bouqeut of roses . Winwin smile as his eyes landed on Yuta 

"Happy Birthday my soulmate" Yuta said and walk to Winwin . 

Winwin immediately hug Yuta and tears start to formed in his eyes.Yuta hug him back , closer , patting Winwin's back.

"Im sorry it want something big , but here " Yuta hand Winwin the roses hes holding since . Winwin muttered a thankyou and hug Yuta back . 

"Dong Sicheng" 

Winwin's look at Yuta , weird . Yuta has always called him Winwin since middle school and its was once in a blue moon to heard Yuta called him by his real name

"Remember when you asked what are we?" 

Sicheng recalled the moments and nodded . How can he forget the day Yuta said theyre soulmate . 

"I think i already know what are we" Yuta said , his face didnt give much expression and its scared Winwin

Winwin scared that maybe Yuta will said that he want to be apart from him , he scared that Yuta will cut off their friendship and most importantly he scared that Yuta will said that theyre not a soulmate like he said years ago . 

But all the thoughts washed away when a pair of lips landed on his lips.Winwin's brain still processes on what happened and a light came across his brain 

Yuta kiss him and he is kissing Yuta right now . 

It was a slow kiss at first but then Winwin put his hand on Yuta's shoulder , deepen the kiss . Well , both of them doesnt have experience but who cares , they both feel the sweetness from the kiss . Yuta's hand on Winwin's waist not wanting to let him go from the kiss.Eventually they both stop , foreheads touching and catching some breath . A smile come from Yuta's face as soon as he saw blushing Winwin . 

"Rather than soulmate , i prefer to call you my boyfriend" Yuta give a quick kiss on Winwin's lips 

Winwin let out a small chuckled , " take you long enough to say that" and just that , Winwin kiss Yuta again . 

This time more passionate and deep.

Yuta enter his tounge and Winwin enter his , the sounds they provide make both of them turned on.Yuta stop the kiss and he look at Winwin's swollen lips , the saliva they shared was too sweet for Yuta.Yuta didnt take long and start to make his move to Winwin's neck letting Winwin to let out a small groan.Yuta smirked and he pushed Winwin to his bed , give Winwin a small kiss and start to work on Winwin's neck again 

"Aaah a-ahh y-yutaAaaHh" 

all moans that came out from Winwin's was a music to Yuta's ears

After marking some on Winwin's neck and , Yuta catch the kiss on Winwin's lips . 

"Are you okay with this Winwin-ie?" Yuta asked , his hand carressing Winwin's jaw

"I- havent do this , i-iam scared" 

Yuta kiss Winwin on the cheeks , " we can stop and do it another day baby " 

Winwin look at Yuta , " how about you ? and that ?" Winwin point to Yuta's hard erection . 

"I can jerk off later baby , dont worry about me . I just want to make your birthday memorable" 

Winwin sigh and suddenly move his hand to Yuta's crotch

"i wont let you jerk off by yourself , you have me now" Winwin smirk ,

"Now , you just lay down .. let me do my thing" 

"Winwin-ah , where do you learn this ?" 

"Theres thousands of porn sites Yuta-shii .. Now shut up" 

Winwin quickly unbuttoned Yuta's jean and take it off.Now left was only his black Calvin Klein.Winwin can tell Yuta was hard and he definitely shocked by the sized.Winwin assume it was maybe 2 or 3 inches more length than him . 

Winwin pull out Yuta's dick and start to play with the head.A little cum already there and Winwin waste no time and he put Yuta's in his mouth . Winwin can heard Yuta's moan.Winwin spit a little on the head and tried to put all in his mouth without gagging . Yuta moan even more by the moves and Winwin's other hand quickly played with the full balls . Winwin stroke Yuta's for few minutes and take the balls inside his mouth . He doesnt know how it feel since he only watch it on the porn but by judging how Yuta's moaning right now , he guarantee it was good . 

"Winwin-aahhhh , p-pleasee mOreEe moRrEEee" 

Winwin take Yuta's and put it inside his mouth , deepthroathing . After few little gags , Winwin can sense that Yuta become intense 

"F-faster wiNwin-ahHh i- i wWaantT to cUm" 

Winwin quicken his pace and within seconds a thick spurt came out and Winwin take it all.Its taste weird but Winwin like it . Yuta then tried to catch his breath and he catch Winwin by waist and let both of them hugging each other . Yuta kiss Winwin again , this time with sweetness and satisfaction . 

"I love you Sicheng-ie" 

"I love you too , Nakamoto" 

After both of them do some clean up and take shower together , Yuta notice one thing . 

Everything feel so true and he believe that Winwin was really his soulmate . He never feel so happy before 

As soon as they take their shower , both of them was cuddling on Yuta's bed . The whole situation was familiar but this time , the feelings finally involved . 

"Thank you so much Yuta , i will never forget today ! Definitely the best birthday ever" 

Winwin kiss Yuta's cheeks and Yuta tighten the hug.

"You have no idea how much i love you and i want to do this with you" Yuta said , kissing Winwin's forehead. 

"Im so so in love with you" 

"Me too , my boyfriend" 

Yuta laugh , " didnt know that one day you will finally called me your boyfriend " 

Winwin blushed and Yuta hug him tighter . 

"I promise , i wont let you go baby" 

And thats how both of them was found hugging each other the next morning by Yuta's parents . 

 

// epilogeu // 

• place : Doyoung's pet shop 

"Honey , where is the book for the pets healthcare?" Yuta scream 

"Its inside the 2nd drawer babe! The one in green"Winwin scream back 

"FUCK OFF KIDS IM GETTING SICK HEARING THIS EVERYDAY , I KNOW YOURE TOGETHER RIGHT NOW BUT PLEASE NOT INFRONT OF MY SINGLE ASS" this time , Doyoung scream . 

"umm , excuse me ? Mr Doyoung ?" 

Doyoung turned his back and his eyes met the most beautiful creature his eyes ever laid off" 

"y-yEs , sorry sorry i didnt noticed we have customer hehehe" Doyoung said , sending glare to Yuta and Winwin who already laughing 

"Nah its okay , im here to pick up Minnie , the Golden Retriever that i make my order online" the male said

"A-ah Minnie , my lovely puppy hehehe wait a minutes" Doyoung said and hurriedly run to the computer to check the buyers info 

"Mr Jung Jaehyun ?" 

The male nodded 

"Wait a minutes , im going to get Minnie ready" Doyoung smile before make his way to take the pet 

After few minutes , Doyoung walk to the man with a basket and few others stuff in his hand.

"Here is Minnie , its sad to let her go since she is my favourite but im glad he got a nice owner like you" 

The Jaehyun guy smile , showing his dimples off 

"Thankyou Mr Jaehyun ! Please come again if you have any problem or question regarding Minnie!" Doyoung said and wave for the last time at Minnie and Jaehyun 

As soon as Jaehyun walk out , Doyoung start to yell again at Yuta and Winwin who definitely did nothing 

"You know what , being single is suck , i would rather be an animal atleast some hot dude want me" 

"uhh , Mr Doyoung?" 

Doyoung look back and his eyes meet Jaehyun's 

Yuta and Winwin at the back keep whispering watching the whole situation 

"Anything i can help Mr Jaehyun?" 

"I know i for the pet but i think my eyes laid on another one" 

Doyoung nodded 

"Perhaps you want to change pet?" Doyoung asked , clueless . 

"OH MY GOD HYUNG YOURE SO DUMB" Winwin yelled at back and followed with Yuta's laugh 

"No-no , i mean , my eyes laid on you" Jaehyun said 

Doyoung froze 

"Oh?OHHHHHHH" 

"So , how about a date?" Jaehyun asked followed by Minnie's slow bark

Doyoung smile , " why not? " 

//after few hours//

"KIDS IM OUT NOW" Doyoung yelled

"Enjoy your date!!!" Yuta yelled back 

"Yeah yeah & one more thing Yuta ! " 

Yuta and Winwin both look at Doyoung , waiting for what he want to say next 

"NO SEX ON THE TABLE OH MY GOD I KNOW YOY GUYS DID IT LAST NIGHT MY INSTINCT TOLD ME SO EW" 

"Relax Hyung , its a quick one" 

"DISGUSTING , ALL MY ANIMALS MIGHT VOMIT HEARING YOU BOTH UGH IM OUT" 

Yuta and Winwin laugh and Yuta look at Winwin , smirked before said " tonight ?" 

"sure" Winwin replied , smirk

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at twitter @byulyjh
> 
> kudos ❤ & comments are appreciated


End file.
